Aredin Hamilton
|alias= *Gresk *Knight-Captain Hamilton *Best Flag Man *Slayer of Krath'ul |race= Human |class=Rogue |guild=Westridge Brigade |age=44 |gender=Male |height = 5'11" |weight = 187 lbs |birthplace=Lordaeron |affiliations=Kingdom of Stormwind :Stormwind Intelligence :Stormwind Assassin's Guild :Valiance Expedition Remnants of Lordaeron | faction = Alliance }} Aredin "Gresk" Hamilton is a Lieutenant-Commander of the Westridge Brigade and the head of Westridge Intelligence. He has served the Alliance since the Alliance of Lordaeron and is an active member of the SI:7 and the Stormwind Assassin's Guild. Biography Early life Not much is known about Aredin's early life except that he was born and raised in Lordaeron alongside his younger sister Kiryne Hamilton. He enlisted in the Lordearon infantry at an early age and fought the Orcish Horde during the Second War. After the war, Aredin settled down for a brief period, marrying a high elf and fathering three children — Celestia, Aethor, and Belneros. Plague of Lordaeron Culling of Stratholme When a mysterious plague began to spread across the lands of Lordaeron, Aredin was called to action by his prince, Arthas Menethil. Aredin was tasked to purge the city of Stratholme, to which he thought was morally wrong, but had to be done in order to protect the kingdom. He complied to his prince's orders and proceeded to go house to house, slaying every citizen he found. He eventually ran into house with three young children that reminded him of his own. Initially planning to sneak them out of the city, he noticed that the youngest one was infected with the plague. He reluctantly decided that they needed to be put down before they spread the plague even further, slaughtering all three of them. He still recalls that decision being the most difficult that he had ever made. Fall of Lordaeron Shortly after the culling, Aredin was ordered to deploy to Northrend alongside the prince and a detachment of his troops. Still unsettled by what had happened in Stratholme, he requested to have his sister Kiryne take his place instead. Despite the leadership's criticism of his request, it was ultimately approved by Luc Valonforth, allowing Kiryne to take Aredin's place within Arthas' expedition to Northrend. Stormwind Intelligence Physical appearance Aredin Hamilton stands at an average height of 5'11" tall and has a notably muscular physique. He has light brown hair in which he keeps tied back in a ponytail. He has a fully grown beard with faint hints of grey. A burn scar grips the left of his face, going from his eye to right under his cheek bone. The burn has also blinded his left eye, giving it a foggy blue appearance. On his left arm, there is a gold and blue lion tattoo forming into a sleeve. Aredin is very well equipped as he carries numerous weapons on him at all times including a flintlock pistol holstered near the front of his right hip. Personality and traits Aredin Hamilton is an intensely lawful officer of the Alliance military. Since he was young, Aredin always obeyed orders from his superiors, rarely ever questing the morality or intent. When he was ordered to slaughter the infected civilians on the streets of Stratholme, Aredin recognized that the decision was morally wrong, but agreed with Prince Arthas that it needed to be done in order to save Lordaeron. He is very patriotic for the Alliance. He takes his high-ranking position within the Alliance seriously and will not hesitate to turn on close acquaintances or even friends if they seem like they are turning their back on the Alliance. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance Human Category:Lordaeron Human